To, co mají jenom ženy
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Někteří lidé - ženy obzvlášť - o vás vědí víc, než o sobě víte vy sám. A někdy… to ví prostě jenom dřív. Upozornění: slash


**To, co mají jenom ženy**

„Řekl jsi mu to už?"

Hotch se na Haley zmateně podíval a chvíli se snažil pochopit, na co se ho vlastně ptá. Neměl však tušení. Bylo to skoro zvláštní, živil se tím, že odhaloval psychické pohnutky lidí, které nejenže neznal, ale ve většině případů je předtím nikdy v životě ani neviděl, ale nebyl schopný pochopit, jak se Haley dostala od debaty o tom, jak často bude vídat Jacka, k téhle dokonale překvapující a stejně tak dokonale scestné otázce. Možná, že _tohle_ – a ne jeho práce – byl ten pravý důvod, proč se teď rozváděli. Možná si prostě jenom nikdy doopravdy nerozuměli.

Nebo možná jen on dost nerozuměl jí.

„Cože?" zeptal se nechápavě a připadal si jako naprostý hlupák, protože předpokládal, že by nejspíše _měl_ vědět, o čem to mluví. „Co? Komu?"

Haley protočila oči.

„Aarone," povzdychla si unaveně. „Rozvádíme se přece. Za pár dní budeš opět svobodný a bez závazků, takže to nebude tak, že bys mě podváděl."

Hotch se zamračil.

„Tak už jsi mu řekl, že ho miluješ?" zeptala se netrpělivě.

„_Koho_ miluju?" zeptal se ještě nechápavěji než poprvé. V hlavě mu vzkvétal intenzivní pocit, že _opravdu_ neví, o čem to Haley mluví.

_Moment_, napadlo ho, _vážně řekla „miluješ _ho_"_?

Ne, určitě ne. Nejspíš se jen přeslechl.

„Aarone," posmála se slabě, k jeho hrůze to vypadalo téměř jako soucit. Bylo to skoro děsivé. „Už nemusíš nic předstírat. Nemusíš to v sobě už dál dusit. Klidně už můžeš tomu vašemu mladému géniovi říct, že ho miluješ. _Měl_ bys mu to říct."

„Géniovi…" Hotchovy oči se rozšířily překvapením. „Ty mluvíš o Reidovi? Myslíš si, že miluju _Reida_?" Tiše, nevěřícně se rozesmál, ale jeho smích netrval dlouho, odumřel sotva po pár vteřinách, když Hotch zachytil dokonale klidný a vážný pohled své skoro už bývalé manželky. „To myslíš vážně?"

Haley pohodila mírně hlavou. „No tak, Aarone, já tě přece znám. Viděla jsem, jak se na něj díváš."

Hotch na ni šokovaně zíral. „O čem to mluvíš, _jak_ se na něj dívám?"

Když okamžitě neodpověděla, mírně se zamračil, snažil se vzpomenout si, kdy je vůbec mohla vidět oba pohromadě, aby mohla tvrdit, že ví, jak se na Reida dívá. Jak mohla Haley z čehokoli vyvozovat takové nesmyslné závěry? Nerozuměl tomu, mátlo ho to. Jak se na Reida asi tak mohl dívat? Reid byl kolega, přítel, slabší a mnohem mladší než on, byl to někdo, o koho bylo třeba se trochu starat, někdo, koho musel chránit, koho _chtěl_ chránit, protože by nesnesl, kdyby se mu něco stalo.

Haley se na něj smutně usmála. „Stejně jako ses kdysi díval na mě. Jako by byl pro tebe ten jediný na světě."

„To je směšné," zamumlal a potřásl nesouhlasně hlavou. Jeho hlas zněl ale tentokrát slaběji, a pokud se dalo soudit, to, co se v něm skrývalo, byla mírná nejistota.

„Ne, to není," odporovala mu Haley jemně. „Pamatuju si, jak jsi se choval, když byl tehdy u nás."

Hotch zavřel oči. Ano, taky si pamatoval tu studenou, deštivou noc, kdy Reid zaklepal u jejich domovních dveří, mokrý, bledý a roztřesený, vyděšený nějakou noční můrou, oči hluboké a vytřeštěné. Pamatoval si, že ho tehdy nechal přespat u nich na pohovce, na které mu on sám ustlal, přestože se Haley nabízela, že to udělá, a že se postaral o to, aby se u nich Reid cítil dobře.

Neviděl v tom nic zvláštního. Reid prostě potřeboval, aby tam byl s ním a pomohl mu vzpamatovat se ze snů, které ho mučily. A tak tam byl a pomohl mu.

„Jen jsem ho u nás nechal přespat, nic víc. Co v tom hledáš?" ptal se nechápavě.

„Říkal jsi mi tehdy, že přišel, protože měl zlé sny," připomněla mu Haley.

„No… ano," odpověděl mírně zaraženě. Pořád ještě si pamatoval ten dokonale vyděšený, zničený, téměř zlomený výraz v Reidových očích, když té noci otevřel dveře a pustil ho beze slova dál…

„Aarone, nenaštvi se, ale kolem mě jsi nikdy tak neskákal, když jsem měla zlé sny."

Hotch na ni beze slova zíral. „Haley…" řekl potom pomalu, těžce, tichým hlasem. Prsty si projel vlasy. „On má eidetickou paměť. Když má noční můry, nezdá se mu o nějakých hloupostech, vidí před sebou lidi, _skutečné_ lidi, které jsme nestihli zachránit. Zdá se mu o mrtvých _dětech_." Odmlčel se. „Neskákal jsem kolem něj, jen… jsem chtěl, aby se trochu uklidnil. Vidí – my všichni vidíme – ty hrůzy celé dny, neměl by je vidět ještě ve snech. Nic v tom není, jen… jen potřeboval někoho, kdo by tam byl chvíli s ním."

„To naprosto chápu," přikývla Haley zcela vážně. „Jde jen o to, že jsem viděla, jak s ním jednáš."

„Jak?" zeptal se zmateně.

„Byl jsi tak… jemný, tak laskavý… bylo to zvláštní, dívat se na to." Potřásla hlavou.

„Je to můj _kolega_, Haley," připomněl jí bez přemýšlení a téměř protočil oči. „K smrti vyděšený kolega, samozřejmě, že jsem se k němu choval jemně."

Cítil se skoro dotčený, bylo to, jako by Haley naznačovala, že se neumí chovat jemně k lidem, na kterých mu záleží. Ale on uměl. I když to nedával najevo tak často, jak by možná měl, uměl to. I on měl přece city, nerad se choval hrubě, ovšem jeho práce to občas – častěji, než by se mu líbilo – vyžadovala. Ale to, co říkala Haley… Znělo to, jako by ho i po všech těch letech, které spolu strávili, vůbec neznala.

„_Tohle_ bylo víc, než by udělal kolega, Aarone," řekla mu unaveně. „Proseděl jsi s ním polovinu noci v naprostém tichu, vařil jsi mu čokoládu, vždyť ty jsi ho i ukládal ke spánku!"

Hotch naprázdno otevřel pusu. Nezmohl se na slovo. Jistě, seděl s Reidem na pohovce, dlaň na jeho rameni, aby mladík věděl, že tam není sám, že tam _nikdy_ nebude sám, nemluvil, protože Reidovi se mluvit nechtělo a on byl ochotný udělat cokoli, aby se jeho kolega uklidnil a zbavil se alespoň na chvíli svého strachu, aby se mohl prospat. A tak mu uvařil horkou čokoládu, protože Jackovi pomáhala, když se v noci probudil z noční můry, a držel ho v polovičním objetí, aby Reid cítil něčí blízkost. A ano, samozřejmě, že ho ukládal ke spánku, sám mu natřepal polštář a přikryl ho dekou, a to všechno proto, aby Reid věděl, že není sám, že je na světě někdo, komu na něm záleží, za kým může přijít, když to bude potřebovat, někdo, kdo se o něj postará a nebude za to chtít nic na oplátku.

„Aarone…" vydechla a pokynula mu rukou, aby mu zabránila cokoli říct. „Byl jsi ochotný strávit kvůli němu celou noc na křesle, i když sis tak vůbec neodpočinul, jenom abys od něj nemusel odejít."

„Má strach ze tmy, nesnáší, když se v noci vzbudí a je sám!" pohodil rameny.

Haley souhlasně přikývla. „A to je přesně to, o čem mluvím. Záleží ti na něm, Aarone, nemusíš mít strach si to přiznat."

„Samozřejmě, že mi na něm záleží," řekl a rozhodil paže. „Znám ho už roky. Ale to přece nic neznamená, prostě si toho už tak zažil dost, neměl by se ještě trápit, ne, pokud tomu můžu zabránit." Zpříma se na ni podíval. „To neznamená, že ho miluju. Prostě ho mám jenom rád, co je na tom zvláštního?"

„Vidíš v něm syna?" zeptala se najednou.

„Cože?" zarazil se. „Ne, jistěže ne!"

„Tak _co_ v něm vidíš?"

„Nevím, já… nevím!" zvolal, hlas zesílený, nejistý.

Nenechala mu ani vteřinu na vzpamatování se, okamžitě pokračovala ve výslechu. „Políbil jsi ho – alespoň do vlasů – když jsi ho ukládal?" zeptala se vědoucně. Bez ostychu.

„Haley, já…" hlas mu selhal a on si skousnul ret a uhnul pohledem, protože si pamatoval, že Reida docela určitě políbil, i když to nebylo do vlasů, ale na čelo, a že při tom Reid vydal tichý, chraptivý zvuk spokojenosti, který způsobil, že mu na celém těle okamžitě naskočila husí kůže, ale _tohle_ rozhodně nebylo možné, _nemohlo_ to být tak, jak říkala. Prostě nemohlo. Chvíli zíral upřeně na podlahu a pak zvedl pohled ke své ženě a vzdorovitě se na ni podíval. „Tohle je šílenost," prohlásil, hlas pevný, téměř až chladný. „Vážně, netuším, kde jsi na celý tenhle nesmysl přišla, ale ujišťuju tě, že já rozhodně _nejsem_ zamilovaný do Reida."

Haley se na něj chvíli upřeně dívala, a potom si povzdychla a bezradně zakroutila hlavou. „Vážně nevím, jestli se to snažíš tajit přede mnou, nebo se to tak strašně moc bojíš přiznat sám sobě."

xXx

Hotch seděl ve své pracovně. Před sebou měl rozložené složky několika posledních případů, díval se do nich, ale nevnímal ani slovo z toho, co v nich bylo napsané, zcela soustředěný na něco jiného.

Na pohovce na druhé straně místnosti seděl Reid. Nohy měl přehozené jednu přes druhou, paže zkřížené na hrudi. Ze všech sil se snažil skrýt nejistý výraz, který měl v mírně pobledlém obličeji.

_Myslí si snad, že má průšvih?_, napadlo Hotche a mírně se pousmál.

Ne, Reid docela určitě neměl problém. Bylo to jinak.

Hotch prostě jenom _přemýšlel_.

Přemýšlel o tom, co mu řekla Haley. Přemýšlel o Reidovi. Přemýšlel o tom, co cítí on sám, proč má takovou potřebu Reida chránit, dodávat mu odvahu, starat se o to, aby se cítil co nejlíp, být mu nablízku. A teď už věděl, že to, co k Reidovi cítí, není jen pocit zodpovědnosti za mladšího kolegu, že to není jen přátelství.

Nevěděl, jestli dělá chybu nebo jak velkou dělá chybu, ale nedokázal se zastavit, nedokázal mlčet.

„Haley si myslí, že jsem souhlasil s rozvodem, protože jsem se zamiloval do někoho jiného," řekl pomalu, klidně. Opřel se do své židle a propletl prsty, žádný prsten se mu přitom na ruce nezablýskal.

Jejich rozvod byl definitivně uzavřen už před několika týdny.

Reid překvapeně zamrkal. V jeho výraze bylo čitelné zmatení, očividně _tohle_ nebylo to, co čekal, že uslyší, když si ho Hotch zavolal k sobě do kanceláře.

Ten výraz naprostého překvapení v Reidových očích byl působivý. Přitažlivý. Hotchovi se dech zadrhl v hrdle.

„Cože?" zeptal se Reid nakonec zmateně, se zaujetím a mírnou nedůvěrou. „Do koho?"

Hotch se na něj zpříma podíval. „Do tebe."

Reid pootevřel ústa, oči se mu rozšířily, když na Hotche zaraženě zíral. Pak se zamyšleně zamračil. „Proč mi to říkáš?"

Hotch pomalu vstal ze židle a obešel svůj stůl. Jistými, ale vůbec ne spěšnými kroky vyrazil směrem k Reidovi. Zastavil se na dosah od něj, právě tak daleko, aby na něj dosáhl, když bude chtít, ale aby měl Reid dostatek volného prostoru, pokud by chtěl odejít. „Protože Haley má jednu neocenitelnou vlastnost, a tou je intuice," zamumlal tiše.

Reid polkl a zhluboka se nadechl, načež rovněž vstal, aby se mohl dívat Hotchovi zpříma do očí. „Tím chceš říct, že… jsi do mě zamilovaný?" zeptal se váhavě, v očích měl zvláštní pohled.

Hotch se laskavě pousmál. Natáhl ruku a shrnul Reidovi tmavé vlasy z čela za ucho, jednu dlaň mu položil na rameno, zatímco druhou sklouzl jemně po jeho tváři v hebkém pohlazení. Palcem zlehka objel obrys jeho rtů. „Tím chci říct, že pokud mi dáš šanci…" zašeptal chraplavě, „mohl bych to zkusit zjistit."

Reid přivřel omámeně oči a rozechvěle vydechl, horkost jeho dechu pošimrala Hotche na palci. A pak se mladík usmál a naklonil se k Hotchovi pro polibek.

Pro polibek, se kterým Hotch rozhodně neváhal.


End file.
